Somewhere
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [Oneshot][GreedAl] He knew Greed could be vague about details, but this took the cake.


**A/N:** For my FMA Fanfic Challenge. Finally, I got to GreedxAl! Woo! This was supposed to be longer, but it kinda, y'know...didn't work out -sweatdrop-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA. Just the pretty little place in this fic.

* * *

"Okay, Al. Get in." 

"Where are we going?"

The older man grinned. "Somewhere."

Al, a honey-haired teenager, blinked. "That's not what I meant."

His boyfriend laughed. "I know. But I don't want to give it away."

Al sighed and smiled. "Are you turning into a romantic, Greed?" he asked as he slid into the passenger's seat of Greed's BMW. Greed grinned again.

"Maybe."  
---  
After half an hour of driving, Al had fallen asleep. Greed brought the car to a stop and smiled warmly down at the sleeping blonde. He was just too cute...

"Al...Al, we're here...wake up." he whispered as he gently shook Al's shoulder. Al groaned softly and shifted in his seat.

"One more minute Ed..."

Greed chuckled. How cute. "Al...it's me, Greed. We're here."

This time Al's eyes struggled open, and the gray orbs stared right into Greed's violet ones. He smiled, and tipped his head up a little. Greed smirked and dipped his head down, placing his lips upon Al's. The kiss was short, but it woke Al up.

"I like waking up to that." he muttered, gazing lovingly at Greed. Greed chuckled.

"One day, you'll wake up to it every morning." he promised, linking his fingers with Al's. Al blushed, his lips still curved up into his trademark smile.

"So I get to live with you during college?"

"I'll even drive you there."

Al giggled and touched his nose with Greed's. "You're so good to me."

"I do what I can."

Sighing, Al relaxed. "So where are we?"

Greed smirked. "Wait here." he said, kissed Al quickly, and left the car. Al looked out the window, but he could only see that it was dark and they were on a hill. His heartbeat raced when he was reminded of the movies where the teenage couple would drive to a hilltop and make-out/have sex all night until their curfew. He glanced at the clock at this reminder. He was due home in two hours. Two hours. With Greed. On a hill. Alone.

"Oh my..." Al murmured, putting his hands on his face to control his blushing. His car door opened and a tattooed hand reached over him to unbuckle his seat belt, and then proceded to drift accross Al's lap. Al, blushing, looked up into Greed's twinkling eyes.

"C'mon." Greed said, taking Al's hand in his own. He escorted Al from the car, kissing his hand when Al was out. Al giggled, embarrassed at his treatment. Greed shut the door with his foot and led Al away from the car. Al gripped Greed's hand, afraid to loose him in the dark.

"Greed..."

"Almost there, Al."

When there was suddenly no more light, Al clung to Greed's arm. He knew they were in a cave now, which made him all the more frightened. He heard Greed chuckle, and he stuck his tongue out at him. Neither could see it but the action had been done. Al nearly stopped walking when a beam of light suddenly shone in his face. He blinked quickly to get used to the light, his body shying away from it.

"Is it that bright, Al?" Greed asked. Al shook his head.

"No. It just shocked me." he said, now able to see. Greed chuckled.

"I understand." he said. Al smiled up at him, and Greed smirked back. They came to an opening, and Al gasped. The flooring was full and grassy, lit up by the moonlight shining down from a large hole in the top. Tiny, soft-purple flowers were spread across the entire mini-field, and fireflies were drifting all around, their lights blinking on and off.

Greed leant down, and his lips hovered just above Al's ear.

"You like it?"

Al gasped again, a small blush coming to his cheeks. He smiled and slumped backwards into Greed. "I love it."

Greed grinned. "Good. We have a couple of hours, and I didn't want them to be spent somewhere you didn't like."

"Greed..." Al whispered, feeling a tear come to his eye.

Hearing Al's voice crack, Greed became worried and turned Al's face towards him to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Al hiccuped, kissed Greed and whispered, "Thank you..."

The elder only smiled crookedly, a small blush on his cheeks. "I do what I can."

Al smiled back and hugged the older man tightly, cuddling into his warm chest. "I love you so much, Greed."

Greed stroked Al's hair, holding him closely. "I love you too, Al."

_I love you._


End file.
